


Mischief Managed

by apyewackety



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Frottage, M/M, Nudity, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apyewackety/pseuds/apyewackety
Summary: Tony takes Loki in hand, much to Loki's delight.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 154





	Mischief Managed

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, you just gotta feed your kinks!
> 
> Thank you all, btw for all the kudos and comments! I need to spend some time this weekend responding. :)


End file.
